BlOoDy WiNe
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: "Goodbye Wine. I'll see you in another life." Kamaria and the Heart Pirates. Randomness! Made for my own entertainment.


It was a nice, sunny day in the New World and the Heart Pirates were taking advantage of the sun, their submarine floating atop the water. About 1% of the crew was running on the deck and back inside the water machine. That one percent was Kamaria Shih from the Alabastian Region. Kamaria didn't look very much like normal Alabastians, her skin was very pale and her face had a long sacr running down her face for starters, and her eyes were different colors. Her right one was an azure blue while the other was a moonlit yellow. Her hair was long and naturally white with only a few bangs at the left side of her face dyed midnight black. A fox mask was placed atop her head, as though she had just come back from a mission, and her clothes were a long black coat, a white tank top underneath, blue jeans, and black "hunter" boots with a bandaged leg underneath, and the most important feature was an oxygen mask hanging loosely around her neck that was hooked up to a machine Kamaria was dragging around with her.

"Kamaria-chan, why are you running around so much?" Bepo asked her as Kamaria gave up on her running.

"I'm hoping it kills me faster." She panted, already out of breath.

"You know Law won't let you." Penguin replied.

"Well why the bloody hell not?! I'm just dead weight with this disease. I can't fight well anymore with that stupid tank! Ugh! Even as a cat! I can't so anything right anymore…"

"Kamaria, your depression is contaigous." Sachi commented. "Now I wish the Kid pirates were here. They always gave us a good laugh..."

Kamaria laughed her ass off for a few seconds before her harmless laughing turned into harmful coughing.

"Fuck." Kamaria swiftly got up and ran inside ready to puke out a piece of her lungs.

Kamaria has a rare disease found in hardly any pirates, she had Pulmonary Tuberculosis, a disease that weakens the users lungs and the user coughs up his or her broken lungs. It is a brutal disease and Kamaria fucking hates it.

"Geez, that's a big piece." Kamaria stared at the big piece of her left lung that was in her bloodied hands. The reddish-black blob in her hands took up the whole space of her right palm when usually, the chunks would less then half the size of this fat ass one.

"Eh, it's still my lung." Kamaria muttered and walked back out to the surface of the submarine.

"You are not dumping that thing in the ocean. Please tell me you're not." Sachi begged as he noticed the Devil Fruit eater walk to the edge, broken lung in hand.

"He's right. You're not." A dark hand came from behind Kamaria and plucked the piece out of her hands and into a jar."

"L-Law!" Kamaria turned around to look at the captain.

"Go clean yourself, you look you just came out from a brutal surgery and barely lived." Law commented.

Law was right, Kamaria had blood dripping from her mouth and staining her white underclothing. Her hands the same crimson put smeared and looking more fresh.

"Shit. When did I turn into a zombie?" Kamaria half joked, staring at her hands. "I'm already known as 'Ghost Cat' Kamaria. I don't wanna be known as 'Dead Cat' Kamaria." The Zoan snickered softly, Sachi joining in.

Morning soon turned into night and almost everyone was asleep. Almost, everyone. Kamaria had snuck out of her quarters and snuck into the kitchen for wine. Sneaking as quietly as her Snow Leopard paws would let her, she padded quietly in the space and took a spare wine bottle from the counter into her strong jaw.

"Fuck! That's cold!" Kamaria whispered harshly.

She was about to turn around and head back to her own room when she felt a tug on her tail, and her Zoan form fading. Spitting out the wine bottle into her hands she sighed as the coldness of the bottle was more welcome then on the inside of her Zoan jaw.

"And just what are you doing?" Kamaria recognized that chilling voice as none other then Trafalgar Law.

"Hi, Mister Pain-in-the FUCKING-ASS! What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing! You know how sensitive my tail is, damn it!" Kamaria nearly screamed but remembered how late it was and restrained herself from killing her lungs further.

"I checked on you from inside one of the rooms and I didn't find you so I went looking. I just wanted to check on this," Law pointed to the oxygen machine Kamaria was hooked up to before speaking any further. "incase you come back again." He finished.

Before Kamaria could even respond, Law took a god of Kamaria's arm and dragged back to his own room.

"Goodbye Wine. I'll see you in another life." Kamaria waved over-dramatically as Law dragged the Zoan.


End file.
